


Light's footfetish

by AnotherLostSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Re-upload, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Re-upload of an old, abandoned fic. Smutty one-shot where Light has a foot fetish and L finds out all about it...
Relationships: Aiber | Thierry Morrello/L, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, One sided relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Light's footfetish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm suffering from major writers block right now. Work I kicking my ass and life is just generally hectic so I thought I'd re-upload some old abandoned fics from my orphan account for you to enjoy :)
> 
> Hopefully I will be back to writing and updating soon!

Describing 'Ryuzaki' as "odd" or "strange" was like saying the sky was blue.

It was a blatantly obvious observation. Ryuzaki nibbled on sweets and stuffed them in his face like a hamster, he held things by the very tips of his fingers and most alarmingly (in Light's opinion) the man refused to wear socks.

Light found his eyes drifting (again) to the pair of slender, pale feet curled around the base of a chair as their owner chatted in Russian on his phone.

The others were taking an extended lunch break since they hadn't had much to do, and Light was... Staring at Ryuzaki's feet.

Light wondered if L had ever had a sun tan before, then dismissed the question. Of course he hadn't. He was as pale as snow, the veins showing beautifully through that near translucent skin.

"Light-Kun"

Light lifted his eyes to L, to find the detective staring at him curiously. His phone lay on his desk and he seemed to have been gazing at Light for some time to get his attention.

"Yes, Ryuzaki? " Light asked, clearing his throat a little to hide his embarrassment at being caught staring at his chain-mate's feet.

"May I ask why you have been staring at my feet for the last five minutes?" L accompanied the question with a tilt of his head and Light felt like punching the cute bastard in the face.

Damn L. Damn L with his strange (cute) quirks and damn L for being so bloody intelligent and determined and absolutely his damn type if he could ever accept the fact he was gay...

"I.. I guess I was lost in thought, sorry" Light shrugged his shoulders, avoiding L's dark gaze as he resumed typing on his laptop. Best to keep busy and hope L dropped the subject. He couldn't even suggest going to grab a coffee because that would involve moving and thus revealing the throbbing erection he was sporting.

"What where you thinking about? You seemed very unfocused" L prompted, not buying Light's excuse for a moment.

Light sighed and shifted a little in his seat. Damn Ryuzaki and his gorgeous fucking feet!

Why did he have a foot fetish? He was the top student in all of Japan, he was good looking and charming and could have any woman he wanted. But no, he just had to have a thing for raven-haired detectives with questionable habits and pretty pale feet...

"Just... Personal stuff" Light glanced at the clock. Jeez where the hell was everyone? He'd even welcome Misa at this point.

"Oh I see" L popped a thumb into his mouth "Light-Kun clearly does not want to discuss his 'personal stuff' so I would have to summerize it is because he is either embarrassed about them or they are sexual in nature"

Light could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as L, naturally, found the truth through his lie straight away.

"I'm not really a good person to talk to about things like that, anyway. I'm not a virgin but I'm hardly a wealth of exprience either. Perhaps Light-Kun could discuss his issues with his father? Or... Maybe not" L blinked at Light's incredulous gaze. Was he about to be punched in the face again?

Light's brain had short circuted on 'not a virgin' who the hell had L slept with? The man was a recluse with hardly any people skills... He was... He was not jealous, he was just baffled. That was all.

"You're... " Light decided to ignore his own uncomfortableness and press for details. He could find out a bit more about L, if he played the 'love troubles' card. "You're not a virgin?"

L cocked a brow, clearly unimpressed Light found the notion so suprising.

"No, I am not. Is this what is concerning you? There is nothing wrong with waiting until the time you feel comfortable to have sex with Miss Amane, you know" L paused, taking a loud slurp of tea "I'm sure she wouldn't object, she is a few years older than you and she seems an experienced enough woman-"

"Are you calling her a slut, Ryuzaki?"

L blinked at Light's sharp tone. Touche.

"Not at all. I was just stating the obvious. Amane Misa has had several celebrity boyfriends the past three years so is clearly more exprienced in such matters than you are, Light-Kun. "

Watari entered, wheeling a tray full of macaroons and other sugar filled monstrosities and L breathed a sigh. Finally.

"L, you have a private caller on Line 1, I've patched the call through to your personal number"

L rifeled through his desk drawer (filled with different coloured phones, candy wrappers and the odd bit of hi-tech equipment. He found a sleek, black phone and pulled it out.

Light returned to his computer to try and appear busy, but he was reeling. Who the HELL had Ryuzaki's PRIVATE number?

L selected a few macaroons and a fresh cup of sugar (mixed in with tea) and held the phone to his ear in that bizzare way of his.

"Yes?... Oh, it's you. I thought you were still in France? Well, that's flattering to know I insipired your... Endeavors.... I'm afraid that won't be possible. I'm heading the Kira investigation case in Tokyo cutrently... " L drummed his fingers on the desk, appearing a little tense at the topic of conversation. Light wondered if he shifted just a little bit closer would he be able to hear who L was speaking to?

His erection had finally gone down, so Light carefully left his desk to walk the few metres to the refreshment trolly. He set about pouring himself a cup of coffee he actually didn't want, and found he was just about able to disearn a masculine voice on the other end of the line:

"I had to, this morning. I just found myself thinking about it and it inspired me. It truely is such a shame you're not at home... "

"Duty calls and all that" L began dismantling a macaroon "so other than that was there any actual purpose for your call?"

"Oho, so cold, L. You weren't nearly so cold when you were flat on your back and I was fucking the living daylights out of you last month... No, you were very *hot* and tight then... "

Light fumbled with his coffee cup and quickly returned to his desk, red-faced and seething. So L was talking to his lover was he? His very male, dominant sounding lover.

"Yes I do recall that was a very satisfactory exprience, but I don't really have the time to discuss that now. No, you can't call me later I am not offered much privacy due to my current living situation... " L cast a quick glance at Light, who was blowing on his coffee. Avoiding eye contact. Hmmm.

"That's a shame... But, absence makes the heart grow fonder, does it not? Give me a call if you need my... Expertise in the near future. I wouldn't mind visiting Japan again"

"Thank you, I believe I will. When things have settled a bit. L out"

L abruptedly snaped the phone closed and shoved the mashed up macaroon into his mouth. He noticed Watari's disaproving glance and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I didn't give him my private number, Watari, *you* did" L defended himself.

Watari sighed. While that was true, he had only given Aiber L's number for work purposes... Certainly not for discussing past liasons between the pair or setting up new ones.

Light wondered if Watari would reply (he'd only ever witnessed L and Watari disagree on something once, and the whole conversation had been in English so it was hard to follow) but the pair seemed content to leave the questionable phone call be. The others were trailing into the office and Light sighed again as he noticed a familiar (and much loathed) blonde head amongst them.

"Liiiight!" Misa squealed, immediately shooting over to him and clambering onto his lap.

"Misa! Get off me!" Light snapped, outraged the girl would even do such a thing in front of the others. Matsuda hid a smile behind his take-out cup as Souichiro shook his head disaprovingly at Misa's behaviour. Suitablly chastised, Misa whispered an apology and climbed off him. She did not move from his side as he attempted to finish his report.

Light ignored her as she began to spout nonesence about how her day went, what she wore in her shoot so on and so forth. His eyes were fixed on L's feet again. L had shifted in his chair and was not sitting in his usual crouch. Instead, he curled both feet underneath him and sat on the chair, the soft undersides of his feet temptingly bare and exposed to his gaze.

They looked so soft. Unblemished! How could they be so spotlessly clean and soft when L walked everywhere barefoot? Why wasn't they dirty or disgusting?

L's left foot flexed slightly and Light felt his mouth go dry. He really hoped L would sit like this more often, the sight of his soles were driving him crazy-

"Light! You've not heared a word Misa has been saying!"

Suitably distracted by the shrill tone, Light tore his gaze away from L's feet and glared up at Misa.

"I'm busy, Misa, in case you hadn't noticed we have a lot of reports to file on Kira's victims and-"

Misa huffed, her small hands planted on her hips. Light winced as he noticed how her breasts jiggled slightly at the action. Repulsive.

"When are we going to have a date? It's been weeks! Well, Ryuzaki? Think you can tear yourself away from this investigation for five minutes so me and Light can spend some time together? "

"Light and I" L muttered, not glancing at the girl as he continued typing.

"What??" Misa scowled.

"The correct phrase is 'Light and I' not 'me and Light' Amane-San. If you are going to put foreward an arguement to have a date you should at least speak properly while doing so" L replied, voice utterly devoid of tone as he continued to ignore the girl in favour of his report.

"So you're calling me stupid?!" Misa cried, looking to Light to defend her. Light shrugged and sipped his coffee. No point in denying that simple truth.

"I was implying you're stupid, I didn't actually *say* it" L snarked, finally turning his gaze to her "You are also extremely distracting, I am corresponding with the Italian Prime Minister whilst enduring your whinging AND having to correct your speach. Please either shut up or go away"

Aizawa and Mogi glanced at each other, both realizing L's Misa tolerance was getting progressively lower as the week went on, and it wasn't very high to begin with.

"Light! Did you hear that?"

"Yes, and he's right, you are distracting. Look, Misa, this is important work we're doing. How about if you leave us to finish up these reports to foreign ministers we can try and arrange to spend some time together this weekend?" Light glanced to L for assent and L offered a noncommital shrug.

"Really? Well, I do have another shoot to go to! I will leave Light and grumpy, mean Ryuzaki to their work! Ring me later so we can make plans! " Miss planted a kiss on Light's cheek in farewell (light grimaced at the sticky sensation of her sparkly lipgloss) and waved goodbye to the others. As soon as she was gone, L spun his chair around from his computer with a small sigh.

Light's gaze darted to his feet once again and L studied him. Light's cheeks were flushed, he was behaving unusually and he was pretty certain the other young man was sweating.

He had caught him looking at his feet four times this afternoon, and enough was enough. He needed answers.

"Let's go Light, I need the restroom" L strode off, jerking the chain lightly to prompt Light to stand up. He did so with a glare, but followed L out of the room and down the hallway anyway.

Once away from the others and in the restroom, L closed the door and fiddled with the control panel behind it.

"What are you doing?" Light frowned, as L typed in some form of code.

"Turning the cameras off"

"Why?" Light asked, at once alarmed. What was L planning?

"Because I need answers" L said gravely. He hoisted himself up onto the sink counter and swung his feet. Light, predictably, dropped his gaze to them for a second before he looked back at L's gaze challengingly.

"If you've taken me here to ask am I Kira then for the thousandth time, NO-"

L waved a hand dismissevly, cutting Light's defence off abruptly.

"I didn't bring you here to ask you *that* I already know that answer. I called you here to ask you why it is you have spent the entire afternoon staring at my feet. At first I could see the validity in your statement you were lost in thought, but as the afternoon has progressed I have had to assume you have some kind of issue with my refusal to wear socks. And since you are clearly so distracted by it, I thought it best to discuss it away from the others" L stopped swinging his feet and pinned Light to the spot with his eyes.

'Shit' was the only thing Light's usually fantastic brain could come up with as he stared back at L.

"So? I am correct? You either have a very strong dislike for feet or... " L trailed off, his eyes lingering on the slight bulge showing in the front of Light's slacks. Oh.

*Oh*

Light saw the realization dawn on Ryuzaki's face and blushed in mortification. He couldn't even speak. The great Kira, God of the New World, blushing like a virgin as his enemey (crush) figured out he had a foot fetish.

"Ah... Light... I'm... Sorry for bringing this topic up with you, it's an entirely normal thing, especially considering you're age and-"

Light strode forward two paces and smashed his mouth against Ryuzaki's. He needed the other man to just shut up already.

L made a surprised yelping sound as he felt Light's tongue brush across his lips. Hesitently, he parted them, and moaned as Light's tongue thrust into his mouth and entangled with his own.

'Well this is an intresting development ' L thought as Light pulled him closer, stepping between the gap between his legs and kissing harder. L felt the bulge grow larger as Light pressed against him.

'I should probably stop this' L thought, as Light broke the kiss off and began sucking his neck.

He continued to debate the positives and negatives of calling their current activities to an end as Light hoiked his shirt up and lathed at his nipples. He abandoned the notion entirely when Light brushed his thumbs across his nipples then moaned with desire as they hardened under his touch.

"Haaa... Light... " L moaned, his thoughts grinding to halt as a spark of pleasure zipped up his spine as Light drew a nipple into his mouth.

"I can't help it. I thought I could fight it but I can't. I want you, Ryuzaki" Light panted, drawing his mouth from L's chest. He met the other man's gaze squarely "I want you. And I really want your feet... "

L panted, attempting to draw in enough breath so he could start thinking clearly again. Either his oxygen levels were dangerously low and he was entering a stage of Hypoxia or all of the blood had gone from his brain to his groin, because he really couldn't think straight at the moment.

Light smiled at L's dazed expression and gently reached for his zipper. L made no move to stop him so he pulled it down and delved a hand inside, making L moan raggedly as he felt fingers wrap around the pulsing hardness inside his pants.

"Nngg, Light" L hissed, unable to prevent the buck of his hips as Light began to stroke him slowly.

"Can I suck you off? Can i... " Light smeared the precum ozzing out of the slit over L's shaft, using it to skim his hand up and down faster.

"Please... Fuck, light... Please" L gasped, wiggling his hips to aid Light in pulling his pants down. Light got the hint and yanked them down, gazing at the throbbing erection jutting up between L's pale thighs.

'Oh. My. God. ' light dropped to his knees and drew the delicious looking cock into his mouth. L cried out harshly, hands flying to clutch in Light's hair as the teen hollowed his cheeks and began to suck.

"Light... Haaa... Oh... Ah... Gonna... Come so quick... Too good at this! " L cried, each word punctuated with gasps for breath as Light mercillesly tongued his head. L let his head fall back to rest against the mirror behind him as he felt Light hoist one of his legs high into the air. He shuddered as his twitching hole was exposed to the cool air of the bathroom. Light dipped his head lower and licked down L's hairless perinium to his soft pink hole.

L squealed at the sensation and banged his head against the mirror. What was Light doing?! Aiber had never done this before!

"What... What is Light-Kun doing" L croacked, as Light traced his rim with the tip of his tongue.

"Do you like it? I can make you come like this... If you let me masturbate onto your feet? "

L was silent for a moment before he nodded. He was enjoying Light's tongue in his asshole, who was he to judge if Light wanted to whack one out over his feet?

Light speared his tongue into L's body and the detective let out a keening wail, his body locking in place as he suddenly orgasmed. His cock pulsed out his come and L slumped against the mirror, crying out at each pulse of his cock and flick of Light's tongue.

He didn't know how long he had been slumped against the mirror, legs akimbo and torso covered in cum, but when he opened his eyes again, light was taking off his slacks and gazing at him with hungry amber eyes.

"Mmm... That was... What... What did you do with your tongue?" L moaned, feeling the cum coating his belly begin to harden as his cock twitched weakly against his thigh.

"I rimmed you" Light smirked "I read about it a few months ago in a porn magazine... A magazine for guys who like guys... "

L cracked an eye open at Light's sudden hesitant tone.

"You have just had you're tongue in my ass, I think it's blatently obvious you are gay, Light-kun, and there is no shame in that, even if your society frowns on such things. In England it is perfectly acceptable. It just is. People are what they are and we love who we love. Don't allow society to dictate who you are or what you do"

Light smiled at L. Yes. This was the reason he lov... Liked Ryuzaki. He was not normal. He did not confirm to societies demands. He was eccentric and brilliant and beautiful...

"You're gay too?"

L shrugged "I like who I like. Their gender makes no difference to me."

Light's eyes drifted to L's feet and L wiggled his toes playfully, almost in a 'come hither' motion.

Light grinned and knelt down again, carefully picking up one foot and kissing the delicate arch gently. L giggled at the tickilsh sensation and settled down to watch as Light began to place kisses on his skin.

The kisses soon became sucks, Accompanied by Light's pants as one hand reached between his legs to stroke his cock. L remained silent, sated and curious, and watched as Light sucked his toes into his mouth. L squirmed slightly, and Light groaned around his toes, his hand moving faster.

"Such beautiful feet... Fuck... So soft and white" Light panted, exchanging L's left foot for his right and worshipping it in a similar, if not more frenzied, fashion.

"Can I come on them... Smear it into your skin... "

L sighed as Light traced the outline of his veins with his tongue. It was actually quite relaxing.

"Yes, Light-Kun" L replied, when Light looked up at him for permission. Light gently lifted L's feet and L held his legs outstretched as Light stood over them, his erection hovering over them as he fisted himself furiously. L groaned at the strangely arousing sight and Light's eyes flicked to meet his before they fluttered shut. L watched as Light's thrusts stuttered and thick jets of white burst out of him, landing wetly on his twitching feet as Light moaned in bliss. He shot out several more jets of hot cum, some landing on L's toes and arches.

"Mmm yes.... God, L... " Light groaned, milking his cock for the last few drops until he had to stop, the maddening desire finally abated.

L watched as Light began to gently message his release into the skin of his feet, his fingers stroking soothingly. L luxuriated in the feeling of this impromptu footmessage and leaned back against the mirror again, no longer watching Light just feeling.

When Light was satisfied all traces of his cum had been absorbed into the silky skin, he slowly rose to his feet.

"Thank you... That.. That was amazing" Light flushed "you didn't mind it?"

L grinned "if Light-kun wants to do it again he is more than welcome. Perhaps I will devise a new way of sitting to torment him... "

Light groaned at Ryuzaki but pulled him into a kiss. Between kisses the pair washed up and got dressed, L even pulling a bandage out of a medicine cupboard and wrapping it around one of his feet.

"Why are you doing that?" light complained. The ugly bandage was blocking his view!

"You will see" L said cryptically "we need some excuse for taking over an hour to go to the toilet after all. "

Light followed L back to the office and found all eyes on them as they walked through the door.

"What on earth has taken so long?" Light's father asked. In their abscence L had recieved four calls, all unanswered by the detective.

"Light has been administering first aid" L said cooly, strolling past the gawking task force to his chair. He did not sit in it in his usual perch, instead he propped his feet up on the desk, shooting Light an impish smile as the teen sat down next to him.

"What happened? " Matsuda asked, peering at the bandage wound neatly around L's foot.

"I stood on a pin on the way to the bathroom. It went pretty deep so Light had to stop the bleeding and tend to my foot. He was very good at tending to it too, Yagami-San"

Light nearly chocked on his sip of tea as L 'innocently' informed his father of how good he was at 'attending' to his feet.

"Maybe you should start wearing slippers or something, Ryuzaki, I'm surprised this hasn't happened before with you walking around barefoot all the time" Matsuda sighed "I know you don't like shoes but slippers should protect-" Matsuda made the mistake of reaching for L's foot to examine it and Light batted his hand away.

"It's sore. Don't touch it" he muttered when Matsuda glanced at him with surprise.

"Hmm. I see your point, Matsuda-san but I'm afraid wearing slippers simply won't be possible for me" L decided.

"Why not? It isn't very proper to walk around barefooted all the time anyway" Mogi pipped up.

L just smiled, then glanced at Light as he replied:

"I don't care what's proper. I do what I want to do. Societies norms mean nothing to me, so perhaps *you* should all be more cautious about not dropping sharp objects on the floor so I can continue living my life the way I want to"

Light smirked at Ryuzaki's elusion to the conversation in the bathroom.  
It was definitely time to start doing what he wanted to do as well. Namely, figure out a way to keep L alive and safe from Rem, ditch Misa and get those delicious toes back in his mouth as soon as possible...

"Back to work" L snapped, when he realised everyone was still muttering about his 'injury' "Light-kun will take care of me, won't you Light-Kun?" L asked slyly, his foot twitching a little and bumping into Light's arm.

Light placed a hand gently on L's foot "of course, Ryuzaki" he smiled, stroking the soft skin beneath the bandage.

No one noticed the careass and suddenly L and Light discovered they had a new game to play...

L kept his feet up on the desk for the reminder o the afternoon, and Light snuck in little touches when he could. By the end of the day when everyone save Watari had retired to bed, L frogmarched Light passed a waiting Misa and straight up the stairs to bed.

His plan of teasing and tormenting Light had backfired and he had spent most of the afternoon suffering just as much as Light had.

But as L locked their bedroom door and pulled Light into a kiss he knew full well they would both go back to playing the very same game tomorrow...


End file.
